To Boldly Go
by Robyn Hood
Summary: The X-Men are displaced into the 23rd century where humans have gotten over their xenophobia and live peaceably with aliens, but mutants are nowhere to be found. I noticed a definitle lack of X-Men/Star Trek: TOS stories, so I decided to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note,_

_This crossover contains a mixture of comicsverse _X-Men _and movieverse _X-Men_. There will be a few of my own ideas mixed in, so don't quote me if you wish to partake in _X-Men_ trivia, but it shouldn't be too far off. The _Star Trek_ is strictly _TOS_. As this is a _fanfiction_, I own nothing but _the story itself. All characters, objects, and such belong to their respective owners.__

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Storm called from the cockpit of the <em>Blackbird<em> as she performed a double barrel roll. Cyclops fought for control of the craft as well.

"Jean, do you think you can level us?" He called.

"I'll try." Jean closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to find the Phoenix force inside of her.

In the back, Nightcrawler was making the sign of the cross as he prayed fervently, Shadowcat was doing her best to keep from phasing, and Wolverine was just trying to hold onto his lunch. Gambit's fiery eyes blazed as he fought his nerves, and with it, his power. It would do no good blowing up a section of the plane. Rogue just held onto her harness.

They all knew they were close to death, close to failure. The plane was already damaged and they were doing their best to outrun a fleet of fighter jets intent on their demise.

Jean found the Phoenix and called upon it, her eyes burning with fire, hair blowing in non-existent wind, and the shadow of a fiery phoenix engulfing her. She imagined the plane straightening, but her mind started to wander.

"Oh no," she breathed, realizing what she had done the split second before it happened.

_**BAMF!**_

* * *

><p>"Captain," Commander Spock turned from his science station to face his best friend and captain, James T. Kirk. He had to take a subtle breath before explaining what he had just found. He wasn't so sure how to explain it either.<p>

"What is it, Spock?" Captain Kirk responded from his chair as he accepted a cup of the muck they dared call coffee on this ship.

"A large piece of matter has unexplainably _appeared_ in our projected course. We will reach it within fifteen minutes at the speed we are currently going."

"Appeared? What is it, Spock?" Kirk asked. He wracked his brain trying to think of ways something large enough to cause them trouble could have simply _appeared_. Transporters weren't capable of moving that kind of mass.

"It appears to be an aircraft. 21st century, I believe, but it seems well ahead of its time. It registers eight human life signs." Spock answered.

"Onscreen." Kirk ordered.

Spock flipped a switch, transferring the image of a sleek black airplane, obviously designed for speed and stealth, onto the main viewing screen in front of them. The plane floated aimlessly as dark tendrils of smoke floated away, unable to dissipate in the cold vacuum of space.

"What the -?" Kirk began.

* * *

><p>Logan coughed as his lungs filled with sulfurous smoke. It was so dense, he couldn't even see. He knew that the <em>Blackbird<em> would soon be taking care of the smoke. The thing could sustain livable conditions even in space. Not that it had ever been tried, but Hank had made sure that this plane could withstand just about anything.

"Everyone all right?" Logan barely gasped out. That had been one heck of a bumpy ride. He figured he was the only one still conscious, thanks to his healing factor.

"Elf," he tried to fuss and grumble about the stinky smoke, but a coughing fit interrupted him. He struggled for air, and as the _Blackbird_ struggled to clear the smoke, Logan lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"The interior of the craft registers a toxic, sulfurous atmosphere." Spock reported.<p>

"No human could survive in that, Jim! We've gotta go help 'em!" Bones, who had been called to the Bridge, observed.

"You're right. Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, meet me in the transporter room. Spock, put together a landing party."

"Yes sir." Spock nodded.

* * *

><p>Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and two security officers stood ready on the transporter pad. Each wore a protective environmental suit to shield them from the toxic gas that permeated the aircraft they were about to board.<p>

McCoy checked his medical tricorder one last time before leaving. "I hate transporters." He murmured.

Spock, having heard Dr. McCoy's grumblings, glanced over at him. Such emotions were illogical and should have no place on away missions such as this. That was precisely the reason Vulcans had forgone their emotions in favor of a better, more logical way.

Kirk tightened his belt that held his communicator and phaser. "Energize."

Scotty did just that.

* * *

><p>The landing party materialized to find that the sulfurous smoke gone and the air breathable, however, all eight occupants were unconscious.<p>

Security Officer Lieutenant Kyle nearly screamed when he looked over and saw an honest-to-goodness _demon_ sitting strapped into one of the seats. He had forsaken his religion as a teenager, but now, oh, he believed! "Captain," he said, working to keep his voice steady and careful not to take his eyes off the demon lest it jump up and drag his soul to hell.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked, noticing the visor that the pilot of the craft wore. He couldn't remember seeing anything like that in his history books or in the museums. It looked to be more _23__rd_ century.

Bones knelt down to scan a young woman whose face was framed with two white stripes. She looked much too young to have white hair already.

"There's something you should see, sir." Kyle responded, resisting the urge to shout, "There's a freaking demon in here!"

Kirk turned around and took in the sight of the blue, furry man slumped over unconscious. "I wonder what kind of alien that is?" He noticed a dark line trickling from the creature's mouth, almost red, but blending to purple as it seeped into the fur on his face. "Bones?"

McCoy looked up from his scan. The girl would be all right in time, she just needed rest. "What, Jim?" He turned to look at where the Captain was standing. "What in Heaven's name?"

Immediately, Bones was scanning the body of the blue man. "Pointed ears like a Vulcan, tail like a demon. What in blazes is this?"

"Human, I believe. That is what the initial scans revealed." Spock said, running a tricorder over a white-haired African female.

"The hobgoblin's right," Bones said, finishing his scan. "This _is _a human male, approximately twenty-six years old. His body is in shock, like he's overexerted himself. I need to get him to sickbay immediately."

"Well, he'll have to wait, Bones. You need to check everyone else out, too." Kirk said.

McCoy grumbled and prepared a hypo for the poor man. "This should keep 'im until we can get him some proper care." Then he got up and moved to a long-haired male. The scan read the same physical condition as the girl with the white-striped hair who was sitting next to him. Some cuts and bruises, a minor concussion or two, but he would heal in time. However, the scan showed high amounts of energy flowing throughout the man's body. Bones wanted to investigate further, but he had other patients to attend to.

Next was a man with blood on his clothes, but no visible injuries. The tricorder told him that this guy was in much better shape than the others. In fact, his body seemed to be rapidly healing itself.

"What in the world?" Bones mumbled to himself. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what the tricorder was telling him now. The man had a _metal_ skeleton. "Impossible."

Spock was scanning the man with the visor. "The tricorder registers some kind of powerful energy in this man's skull. I cannot account for what it is."

"I'm gettin' weird readin's, too." McCoy spoke up. "Jim, I don't care what the tricorder says, I don't think these people are human! This man has a metal skeleton, for Pete's sake! Metal!"

Spock merely quirked an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"Well, Bones, we'll figure out what they are later, but right now we've got to make sure that they're okay." Jim stated.

"I get that, but don't it just creep ya out a little, Jim? He's healin' himself!" Bones said, gesturing to the metal-skeleton man. "That one over there seems to have energy pulsin' through his body just like blood*! And that one…That one…Well, just look at 'im!" Bones pointed to the long-haired man and the blue man as he described each one. "Somethin' ain't right!"

Kyle shifted uncomfortably. He had no clue what was going on, and he didn't like it one bit. He wished they would just beam back to the ship and leave these freaky people to deal on their own. His partner didn't look much more at ease.

"We'll figure it out later, Bones! Just finish scanning them!" Kirk ordered.

Bones moved to a brunette girl and nearly jumped out of his skin to see that part of her posterior was actually _inside_ the chair she was sitting in. He waved the tricorder over her and watched it try to make heads or tails of her. Part of her was registering normally, but part of her was registering like her molecules had actually lost their density and were passing through solid objects. And that's exactly what they were doing.

Bones shook his head and moved on to the last one. A striking woman with fiery red hair. Everything was normal, matching most of the other scans. A few easily treatable injuries, but she was registering an energy that the tricorder couldn't even measure.

"Well, they'll all live. Except for maybe that one if I don't get him to sickbay soon." McCoy said, jerking a thumb in the blue demon's direction. "Somethin' ain't right about any of 'em, though, but I'm a doctor, not a judge, and I'm going to help 'em, so help me God. Now let's get 'em over to the ship."

* * *

><p>*Gambit has blood. Bones was just making a comparison. Please don't misunderstand.<p>

_Author's note number 2,_

_Please do not send me hate mail as how Nightcrawler could not have possibly teleported them into the future as his limit is 2 miles East to West and 3 miles North to South, he has to either see or know where he's going to teleport, and he can't time travel. I know that. He's my favorite, so it is required of me to know such things. I ask that you suspend your judgment until either you figure out what happened or I reveal it. Thanks for reading and I apologize for any spelling, formatting, grammar, or miscellaneous mistakes that I have likely made. Oftentimes, my brain is too fast for my fingers and mistakes are made. I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was the first to open his eyes. "Where the heck am I?" He asked, looking around. The walls around him were a dull gray and the air smelled sterile, though he could pick up scents of people, and something else that wasn't quite…_human. _He was lying in a bed with thin sheets covering him. His uniform had been removed and replaced with a blue, long-sleeved one-piece outfit.

Suddenly, he remembered Jean. He felt panic rising up inside him. Where were the others? He sat up and looked around, relieved to see everyone else lying in beds similar to his and each wearing the same ugly blue one-piece. He felt the panic rising again when he noticed Scott's visor was gone. Without it, he knew Scott would be blind, and when Scott woke up, the ceiling above their heads would be gone.

Wolverine sprang to his feet, briefly surprised that there were no wires connected to him, and began his search for Cyclops's visor.

Suddenly, Logan had the sickening feeling that he'd missed something when he'd looked around. Actually, it wasn't a something, it was a _someone_. With dread, he looked around the small room once more, and though he saw plenty of blue outfits, he didn't see a bit of blue fur.

"Elf!" He called. "Dang it, Elf. First you go get us into this mess and then you go missing. Now I'm gonna have to go save your tail." _Figuratively and literally,_ he thought.

Logan silently moved to the doorway, and finding no handles, assumed it was an automatic door.

His guess was confirmed as the doors slid open with a _whoosh_ and a blonde nurse wearing a blue minidress strode in, carrying some kind of electric writing pad. Logan sprang out and wrapped a muscular arm around her neck. She screamed in surprise, but was cut short as Logan cut off her airway.

He had to restrain himself from breaking her neck or letting her suffocate. The berserker in his soul was trying to claw it's way out. Wherever the Elf was, she probably knew and had something to do with. Logan couldn't stand the thought of someone killing or experimenting on his best friend.

As soon as the woman's frame went limp in his arms from lack of oxygen, Logan let her slide to the floor. She would wake up soon enough.

Logan ran through the doors and stalked around the room he now found himself in with a silence that would surprise those who didn't know him. He was a hunter, and he knew how to stalk his prey.

However, he wasn't hunting now. He was on reconnaissance. He had to find Nightcrawler, and fast. He hoped to any god that would listen that mind control wasn't being used. Kurt had told him that what he had done to the President and Secret Service still haunted him, even though he hadn't actually killed anyone.

Logan stopped at another door, flattened himself against the wall beside it and waited a second to see if anyone was coming. He didn't hear any footsteps. He inhaled deeply and smelled blood. Kurt's blood. He knew which way he had to go and charged the door opposite him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy was closing up the incision in which he had used to drain excess blood from his odd patient's lungs. "Where is Christine?" He grumbled. "I send her out to go check on the other patients and she won't come back. Probably trying to flirt with that darned Vulcan. At least I'm a good enough doctor to not need her help."<p>

He took a piece of sterile gauze and wiped away some blood from the wound, placing the soiled gauze in the bowl of similarly used gauze strips. He carefully wrapped the patient's chest to prevent leakage from the newly closed incision and also to prevent entry of infection.

He finished his work and glanced at the Biobed readouts. The devil was stable and his vitals were improving. He would probably be walking around by the next day. Dr. McCoy had noticed that the patient's wounds healed slightly faster than a normal human's would, but nothing near the speed of the man with a metal skeleton.* Bones would love to get a look at that once he was done here. The healing that had been taking place in the metal man was probably the only thing keeping him alive, seeing how the metal probably killed off the life-giving bone marrow, not to mention metal poisoning.

Bones reached for his padd to log the surgery and outcome, as well as his own personal thoughts on the situation when three knives punched through the doors.

* * *

><p>The doors had been locked, so Logan was forced to get creative. With a <em>snikt<em>, two sets of three metal claws, each measuring about a foot, protruded from in between his knuckles. He raised one hand and easily sliced through the thick, double doors.

* * *

><p>Bones stood back in horror as the knives slashed through the door. It was like one of those horror movies his daughter liked to watch. Thinking quickly, he switched on the Intercom.<p>

"Dr. McCoy here. Trouble in sickbay. Send security."

He couldn't say anything else as he watched the doors break, and the man with the metal skeleton stood before him, angry as a hornet, with the knives jutting out from his hands.

The man glanced at the blue man on the table, then back at Dr. McCoy. "What were you doing to him?" He growled.

"He was going to die. I saved his life." Bones said, feeling more confident. If this guy was going to gut him for that, then he was an idiot. Bones had done the right thing, and he wasn't going to be intimidated, knife-claws or no.

_Snikt!_

Bones stared incredulously. The claws were gone; retracted into the man's arms.

He looked at the blue man, then back to McCoy. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Now." McCoy stated simply. "But you just ruined my sterile environment, so now I'm going to have to move him and check for any infection."

Logan glanced back at the ruined door. He wasn't sorry. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Bones replied sardonically.

Logan growled. He didn't like this and as of right now there were no answers.

"Freeze!"

Bones looked towards the gutted door and saw four security officers standing in the opening, phasers trained on the metal man.

Logan slowly turned around. Red shirts, huh? That probably wasn't any good in a fight. Made them easy to see. Easy targets.

"Everything's all right, now." Bones said slowly, trying to defuse the situation. That man obviously could be _very_ dangerous, and Bones would prefer that they were all on the same side.

* * *

><p>Christine Chapel woke up on the floor of the sickbay. Her padd was lying next to her. Her hands moved to her throat, where dark bruises were forming. She sat up, thinking that she should go to the Intercom panel and warn the rest of the ship, when a bright red light shot up from one of the patient's beds and blasted through the roof.<p>

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Scott quickly shut his eyes as soon as he realized that he was missing his visor. Instinctively, he covered his face with his arms to prevent any tiny beams from escaping his eyes. It was a good thing he did, too, because debris rained down from where he had just punched a hole in the ceiling.<p>

* * *

><p>The four security officers swung around when they heard a scream, and immediately ran for the main sickbay office. Logan heard the blast, immediately thinking that Scott had woken up. He didn't know whether to stay with Nightcrawler, or go defend Cyclops. Since Kurt was in no danger that Logan knew of, he opted to go help Cyclops, whether he liked the guy or not.<p>

* * *

><p>The whole ship shook. Captain Kirk punched the Intercom button on his chair. "What the heck was that?"<p>

"We don't know, sir." Chief Security Officer Schultz answered. "It seems to have come from sickbay. Dr. McCoy was requesting assistance earlier. We're checking it out now."

Kirk shared a look with his first officer, who only raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Scott curled up into a ball and kept his arms over his eyes. At least if any beams escaped, his body would stop them before they could do any damage. "Jean!" He called out, with his voice and mind. He hoped that she could find his visor for him, because he had a paralyzing fear, and only Jean knew about it.<p>

His greatest fear was being blind. And here he lay, with no clue as to where he was, unable to open his eyes and see. He could hear people yelling. Asking if someone was okay. A woman replying yes. He heard them order someone, him maybe, to freeze and hand over their weapons.

Scott remembered the first time he was blinded, as a young teenager. He wouldn't open his eyes for fear of what he would do, but he'd had accidents. It was hard keeping his eyes shut all the time, and he scared his house parents, so they tied a blindfold over his eyes. At the time, his optic blasts weren't strong enough to pierce through it. He'd had to stay in a room by himself. Some of the other kids would come in and beat him up, taunt him, as he couldn't see them. They called him a freak and told him that he had probably killed his parents. He knew that wasn't true. His parents had died in a plane crash, but the words still hurt.

He'd finally found a pair of sunglasses that kept the beams in check once the blindfold had failed. He went back to school, but was plagued by headaches. It was like the energy in his head was swelling to capacity and would burst at any second. Sometimes, he was afraid it would.

Things had been getting better until he was attacked at his high school and kidnapped. They fastened the glasses to his head with bandages and duct tape. They'd held him in what felt like a cage, only taking him out to run tests. He'd been experimented on there, and he knew his eyes would never be the same.*

* * *

><p>Dr. McCoy made his way into his sickbay. There was debris on the floor and a sizable hole in the ceiling, right above his patient that was basically in the fetal position. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. He laid a gentle hand on the man's shoulders. "It's okay, son. Can you tell me what happened?"<p>

"My visor. I need my visor."

"Christine," McCoy called.

Christine immediately went to fetch the visor. Spock had been studying it. She brought it back and handed it to Dr. McCoy, who placed it in Scott's hands.

"Thank you." Scott said as he slipped the visor on and made sure it was secure before opening his eyes. When he did, he uncurled and sat up. He had six men with guns trained on him. He looked up at the hole above his head. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stop it."

McCoy clapped him on the shoulder, and being the good Southern doctor that he was, sensed that he needed his gentle bedside manner right about now. "It's all right. But how did you do it?"

Scott looked at him. "I'm a mutant. I shoot energy blasts from my eyes. I have to have my visor to control it."

"A mutant, huh? Never heard 'a that before, but we'll go with it." Dr. McCoy said.

"You've never heard of mutants?" Came Logan's voice from behind him.

"Can't say that I have. What exactly _are _mutants?" McCoy asked.

"We are." Was Scott's simple reply.

* * *

><p>*reference to the fact that all mutants have a minor healing factor. I forget which writer made the statement, but I assure you, I did not make that part up.<p>

*reference to _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ where Scott was taken to Three Mile Island and used for the creation of Deadpool (who they messed up really badly, by the way). Also, Scott cannot control his optic blasts not due to what was done to him by Stryker, but because of brain damage he sustained in the plane crash that killed his parents.

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. McCoy frowned. "Okay, I get that _you_ are mutants, but what exactly _is _a mutant?"

Scott sighed. He wished Jean were awake to explain it. She was the geneticist, after all. Wait, where was Jean?

He glanced around and saw her sleeping peacefully on a bed across from him. Gambit, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Storm were also sleeping in their own beds.

Scott opened his mouth to explain when he was cut off by a large explosion. Everyone standing was pitched to the ground and the entire ship shook with the blast, but the walls held, and so far there were no more holes in the ceiling.

All eyes went to the bed holding the person responsible.

Gambit sat up and grinned sheepishly, something that was uncharacteristic of him. "Whoops?"

The blanket his hands had been resting on was now falling all around them in the form of ashes.

Behind the visor, Scott rolled his eyes. Gambit was nothing but trouble.

Christine nearly fainted when she caught sight of Gambit's burning red eyes. It seemed to her that there was something evil about him.

Rogue stirred, awakened by the explosion. "Remy?"

"Right here, cher."

"Did you do that?" Rogue sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked around. "Where are we?"

"I did not mean to, petite. You know sometimes I have difficulty controllin' my powers.*" Remy feigned innocence.

Rogue pulled herself out of bed and strode purposefully over to Remy. "Then let me help."

Remy grinned, hoping for a quick kiss. She wouldn't hurt him as long as the kiss was brief. Instead, Rogue reached out a bare hand and cupped his face.

"Rogue!" Scott called, implying his order.

Gambit gasped and his eyes went wide as Rogue absorbed him.

Rogue mercifully removed her hand from the Cajun's stubbly face.

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel watched incredulously as the Biobed readouts above Remy's head dropped significantly when Rogue touched him. Then, they slowly rose after she took her hand away.

Once Remy recovered, he grabbed Rogue's sleeve-covered arm and quickly kissed the back of her hand. "Merci, mon chère."

Rogue grimaced and wiped her hand on her jumpsuit.

Remy just grinned like the devil he was.

Scott sighed at the two. They were like kids in middle school. Then he noticed something missing. "Wait, where's Kitty?"

* * *

><p>Kitty was in awe as she found herself in a cavernous room housing obvious supercomputers and what seemed like a few reactor-type things. She looked around, familiarizing herself with everything. She was in techno-heaven.<p>

* * *

><p>Scotty noticed a young brunette wondering around the engine room and wearing a Sickbay jumpsuit. He strode over to her.<p>

"Are ya all right, lassie?" Scotty asked, his speech thick with his melodious Scottish accent.

Kitty jumped and turned around to face the red-clad Scotsman. "Uh, I think so, but I'm not quite sure where I am. Or how I got here, for that matter."

"Well, I'm guessin' ya came from Sickbay, judgin' by yer outfit there." Scotty answered.

Kitty looked down at her clothes. "Ew! These are hideous! Where's my uniform?"

"I'm sure you've got plenty o' extras in yer quarters. But let's get you back to Sickbay." Scotty gently took Kitty's elbow and led her towards the door. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Kitty. Kitty Pryde. And yours?"

Scotty was a bit taken aback. Everyone on this ship knew the Chief Engineer. Perhaps she was suffering from amnesia? He decided to indulge her. "Montgomery Scott. But you can call me Scotty." He said with a wink.

"Nice to meet you, Scotty."

"And you, Kitty."

* * *

><p>Back in Sickbay, the room was abuzz with the disappearance of Kitty.<p>

"Where do you think she went?" Dr. McCoy asked Scott.

"Probably through the floor. What's underneath us?" Scott asked.

"Through the floor?" Christine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Kitty can phase through solid objects." Scott explained.

"How?" McCoy asked.

"Her molecules lose their density and can pass through anything. She just becomes intangible." Scott rubbed a sore spot on his neck.

"How does she do that, though?" Christine asked, lost.

"Like he said earlier, we're mutants." Logan chimed in from his spot leaning against the doorpost.

"So if I understand this correctly, mutants are people with crazy powers?" McCoy guessed. "Are you human?"

"'A course we're human," Rogue said with a hint of disdain. She was sick of all the lies people told about mutants.

"Christine, call down that hobgoblin to come help me out on this. I'm sure that logical brain of his can sort through some of this mess." Bones tilted his head towards the nurse. "And get our patient in surgery to a more sterile environment."

"Yes, Doctor."

"How did you get these powers?" Bones looked at Scott, but Gambit answered.

"We mutated."

"I guess that kind of makes sense in some crazy way." Bones grumbled.

Everyone's attention turned from Dr. McCoy to Storm when they heard a soft moan. In an instant, Logan was by her side. "'Ro? Can you hear me?"

"Logan? What happened?" Storm blinked her cerulean eyes.

"At least this one's not destroyin' anything since she woke up." Bones mumbled.

Logan's eyes darted to Bones as an indication that he'd heard the doctor, but he quickly returned his attention back to his friend.

"I don't know. We're still tryin' to figure everything out, darlin'. How ya feelin'?" Logan took her hand.

Storm reached up and felt the large bandage covering her forehead. "Got a headache. You?"

"I'm fine. As always." Logan smiled down at her.

"Jean!"

Logan and Storm were jerked out of their private moment by Scott's voice. Logan was worried Jean's powers were going to go haywire, just like Scott, Kitty, and Remy's had. Instead, he found everything in order. Scott was simply happy to see his beautiful girlfriend awake.

"Scott?"

Scott jumped out of his bed and rushed over to Jean, kissing her full on the lips. He couldn't help that he constantly worried about her. It was his nature, and perhaps it also had something to do with experience in losing loved ones, including Jean.* He'd worried she wouldn't wake up, though the rational part of him told him she would. She wasn't covered in tubes and wires and was in the same ward as him. She couldn't be any worse off. He was glad she was finally awake. His whole world seemed brighter when she was with him.

Just then, the Sickbay doors whooshed open. Scotty and Kitty strode in, laughing like old friends.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kitty said brightly.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Scott asked, ever the dutiful leader.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to Scotty about warp cores. That's some pretty crazy stuff!" Kitty indicated her jolly Scottish friend.

"Does this one have amnesia or something, Doctor?" Scotty asked, jabbing a thumb in Kitty's direction. "She don't know nothin' about modern engineerin', but she's bright as a…" Scotty trailed off, thinking about what Kitty was as bright as, "Well, I don't know, but she's bright!"

Kitty just grinned.

"Honestly, I don't know much about these people. We brought 'em in off of that aircraft we found just floatin' in space." Bones answered.

"Space?" Rogue asked. "We're in space?"

"Aye, lassie. Yer aboard the Starship _Enterprise_. The finest of the fleet." Scotty said with pride.

The X-Men looked around at each other, no one quite knowing what to make of their situation.

"Are _you_ human?" Scott asked.

"Of course we are. What do we look like, a bunch of darned Vulcans?" Bones answered.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but I believe that such intolerance and xenophobia is not proper on a Starfleet vessel." Came a smooth, cool voice from the doorway.

A tall man with greenish tinted skin, pointed ears, and upward-swept eyebrows strode confidently into the room.

"Is that a mutant?" Gambit wondered aloud.

"I assure you, I am no mutant, whatever that may be. I am Vulcan."

"Is that a name?" Rogue asked.

"No. It is my race. My name is Commander Spock. You do not know of the Vulcan people?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"No, can't say I have. My name's Rogue. This is Wolverine. That over there is Cyclops, Storm, Gambit, Phoenix, and Shadowcat." Rogue indicated each X-Man present. "Wait, where's Nightcrawler?"

"The doc had him in surgery. He's gonna be all right, though." Logan spoke up.

"Interesting names. I was not aware humans commonly used such names." Spock said.

"They aren't our real names." Kitty piped in. "They're codenames. We're X-Men."

"Then what are your real names?" Bones asked, narrowing his eyes. He would like to know just who these John and Jane Does in his Sickbay were.

"Well, I'm Kitty Pryde."

"Scott Summers."

"Jean Grey."

"Remy LeBeau."

"Ororo Munroe."

"Logan."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Logan. "You do not possess a surname?"

"Nope. Just Logan."

All eyes went to Rogue. She had yet to reveal her real name.

"I just go by Rogue. That's all ya need to know."

"And the guy you got back in surgery is Kurt Wagner*." Logan added.

"Good to know." Bones nodded. "Well, I'm Dr. McCoy. This is my head nurse, Christine Chapel."

Logan looked over at Christine. "Sorry 'bout earlier. Hope you're all right."

Christine glanced down at the floor before squeaking, "I'm fine."

"And I'm Montgomery Scott." Scotty put in, in case anyone wondered.

"Nice to meet you all." Scott said. "Now, could you tell us what happened? We'd really appreciate it, and we'd be glad to share any information we have with you."

"I believe it would be beneficial to have the Captain here for this." Spock said abruptly. He strode over to the comm unit on the wall. "Spock to Bridge."

"Bridge here." Came a smooth, female voice.

"I need to speak to Captain Kirk."

"What is it, Spock?" A male voice answered this time.

"Captain, we are beginning a conversation on the subject as to how we obtained our guests. I would suggest you participate. They are willing to share any information they have."

"All right. Meet in the Briefing Room."

"Yes sir. Spock out." Spock turned to the X-Men. "If you will please follow me."

He turned on his heel and left, leaving the X-Men and Dr. McCoy to follow.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in the comics, though I forget where, it states that Gambit has more power than he can control. He had to get some of his powers taken away by Mr. Sinister, I think, but I'm just going to say he occasionally has trouble controlling his powers, especially when he's been unconscious (see the X-Men cartoon from the 90's, where they meet Nightcrawler).<p>

*I'm going with the plot of _X2: United_ where Jean "died", but in _The Last Stand_, no one died and they were able to contain the Phoenix. Jean is working to integrate the Phoenix. I know that in the comics, the Phoenix Force is a alien being, but I'm going with the alternate personality for the purposes of this story. Also, you should probably know, I disregard pretty much everything that happened in _The Last Stand_.

*Pronounced Vogner, in case you didn't remember.

_Author's note: _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm quite excited about the rest of this story. My apologizes if it dragged at any point. Feel free to review with comments, criticism (_constructive _criticism-no hatred, please), or even something you would like to see happen. I would be glad to consider it. Also, I believe I already stated that the _X-Men_ is a mix of movieverse and comicverse. Just a reminder. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

After making sure his unusual blue patient, Kurt (Dr. McCoy reminded himself)_,_ was stable, Bones made his way to the briefing room. The self-proclaimed X-Men were already there, as was Mr. Spock.

Bones took a seat, waiting for Jim. It was just like him to be late.

As if on a cue from Bones's thought, Captain James Tiberius Kirk burst through the door with an air of confidence unmatched throughout the galaxy. "What can you tell me?"

_Always one to make an entrance,_ Bones thought.

"First, Captain, I believe it would be in order to make introductions." Spock spoke up, ever mindful of Earth customs, even though he was a Vulcan.

Each party introduced themselves and they got down to business.

"They claim to be human, Captain." Spock stated. "Although their mutations seem to give them strange powers that are unheard of in humans."

"Mutation? Powers? Explain." Jim took a seat, looking around the room.

This time, Jean spoke. "_'_Mutant' is a term used to describe humans whose DNA has mutated, or changed, significantly in a short period of time. What was previously thought of as 'junk DNA', or DNA without any purpose, has begun to mutate, and in doing so giving those mutated humans unusual powers. The powers usually manifest themselves at puberty, and they sometimes include physical changes. However, in extremely rare cases, the physical mutations are present at birth, but only the physical ones. Our unique abilities have never been observed to be present at birth."

"And you are mutants?" Kirk asked.

"Yes."

"Were you genetically engineered?" Jim really didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Kahn Noonien Singh.

"No. The mutation is natural. It's simply evolution taking its course." Jean answered.

Jim allowed himself a sigh relief, but he still had some big issues to worry about. "Okay, so what kind of powers are we talking about? Are they dangerous?" he demanded. He didn't want anybody running around who could single-handedly take out a security team or commandeer his ship. He wasn't all to comfortable with the idea that his ship, his crew, could be in jeopardy from a meager group of seven.

"Well, they differ from person to person." Jean stated. _"I'm a telepath."_ She projected the statement into the minds of Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy.

"Fascinating." Spock mused.

"And I'm a telekine, meaning I posses telekinesis." To demonstrate, Jean levitated the padd sitting on the table.

Bones swore under his breath.

"What can the rest of you do?" Kirk asked, growing concerned. There were aspects of telepathy he wondered if she possessed; the ability to control minds, for example. And could her telekinesis move the ship off course?

The X-Men looked at one another. If they told about their abilities, what would happen? Would they be killed? Sedated? Imprisoned? Experimented on?

Scott looked at Jean and spoke to her telepathically. _"Maybe we should trust them. If we're honest, it would give them reason to trust us."_

"_I agree, but the Captain is worried. He's afraid we might take over his ship and be too powerful for his crew to stop us."_ Jean replied.

Scott inwardly smiled, _"Well, I guess we'll just have to refrain from doing that, then."_

Jean smiled back, outwardly as well as inwardly. _"One last thing. Spock, the Vulcan, has some telepathic ability. I sense he's more of a touch telepath, though."_

"_Good to know."_ Scott looked into her eyes, feeling a pang of sadness that he couldn't actually see their color. Everything he saw was in shades of red.

"I have optic blasts." Scott announced, answering the Captain's question. "My eyes emit beams of pure force. I can't stop it without my visor, but I assure you, I shouldn't have any other accidents like the one earlier."

Gambit took Scott's cue and decided to reveal his power. "I can charge potential energy. You see, when I touch sometin', I can change it's potential energy to kinetic. I can also supply whatever it is I'm touchin' with some 'a my own energy." He intentionally left out his other ability, his hypnotic charm. People always got nervous when they found out he could influence them.

"I'm a doctor, not a physicist. What exactly does that mean?" Bones asked, annoyed.

"Well, _mon ami_, it can mean many tings, but usually, it means I make stuff explode. Like the blanket from back in Sickbay."

"Great," Bones grumbled.

Jim was growing more concerned by the minute. Could he blow up the _Enterprise_? Just by touching it? "Could you 'charge' a person?"

"No. I cannot, but even if I could, I would not. Dat would be wrong. And messy." Remy winced as he thought about what that might look like.

Scott cleared his throat. They were going to have to be honest if they wanted these people to trust them. "Remy, aren't you forgetting something?"

Remy shot a death glare at Scott. "Oh, right." He knew better than to disobey Scott right now. If he didn't tell, Scott or Jean would. "I have what I like to call a hypnotic charm. I can influence people and their decisions. Make 'em agree with me, but I won't be usin' it on any of you." He flashed a mischievous grin that usually made the ladies melt. Too bad there weren't any ladies in here.

Jim groaned. "Okay, good. Now what about you?" He nodded towards Storm.

"I can control all aspects of weather." Storm stated matter-of-factly, her deep voice rich with her beautiful African accent.

"Then your ability won't work here in space." Jim observed.

"We don't know that." Jean interjected. "She might be able to generate electrical storms, even in space, but we've never tested it."

"Well, let's not test it. I don't want to put my ship in danger."

"Fair enough." Storm nodded.

"And you?" Jim indicated Kitty.

"Oh, I just phase through things. See?" Kitty put her hand through the table.

_So no locked doors could keep her out of places she shouldn't be_, Jim thought. Things just kept getting worse.

Jim looked to the last two, Logan and Rogue. Neither of them seemed to be quite so forthcoming about their powers.

Logan looked at Rogue. He knew she was uncomfortable talking about her abilities. It wasn't the most pleasant thing. Everyone else's abilities seemed kind of tame compared to hers. He decided to speak up and let Rogue be last. "I heal. Real fast."

"I noticed." Dr. McCoy said under his breath.

Logan looked at him. "And I got enhanced senses. Plus a couple other things." With a _snikt_, he popped one set of claws.

Jim and Spock reacted immediately, taking up a defensive position.

"Calm down, I ain't gonna skewer ya." Logan drawled. "I got two sets of these things, and the metal covers my entire skeleton."

_Snakt_. The claws retracted to their housings in his forearms. The cuts between his knuckles closed up so quickly, there wasn't even a drop of blood on his hands.

"Is the metal a part of your mutation?" Spock asked flatly.

"No. Someone did this to me. I really don't remember much." Logan said, anger rising within him. He thought of William Stryker, the man who had fused his skeleton with adamantium. One corner of Logan's quirked up as he remembered the satisfaction of leaving Stryker there to die at Alkali Lake, chained to a crumbling wall. The guy had gotten what he deserved, though Logan would have preferred Stryker's end to be a lot slower and a whole lot more painful.

"Do you know why?" Spock asked.

"I don't really know. I think they wanted me to be some kind of weapon. I _do _know that the man who did this to me was big on mutant experimentation, and extinction."

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "He tried to kill you?"

"Not just me, all of us." Logan nearly snarled.

"I gather from your rather emotional reaction that he did indeed come close. How close was that?" Spock observed.

"Close enough." Was Logan's closing reply.

Spock wondered how this man had achieved this. Perhaps these were the only existing mutants.

"Enough of that now, Mr. Spock. We were talking about powers. What is it that you do, Rogue?" Jim asked, his blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"I kill people when I touch them." She said bluntly.

The three Starfleet officers visibly recoiled.

"Aw, come on now _chère_. Ain't dat a bit overdramatic?" Remy asked, laying a hand on her sleeved arm.

She shrugged him off. "If I hold on long enough, I will. Don't make me try it on you, Swamp Rat."

Remy grinned. "You wouldn't. You love me too much."

Rogue held up her bare hand and wiggled her fingers at him, but he didn't flinch.

"Tell 'em what you really do, kid." Logan said.

Rogue sighed. "All right. I drain people's life force when I touch 'em. It has to be skin-on-skin contact, though. I get their thoughts, memories, powers, and abilities. Whatever you can do, so can I. It usually leaves 'em pretty drained, dependin' on how long I hold on."

"That explains a lot," Bones mumbled, thinking back to when she had touched Remy in Sickbay.

"I'd like some gloves, though. So I don't have to worry about accidentally killin' anybody." Rogue requested.

"We'll get you some." Kirk said. If they had to cross the galaxy to get her some gloves, they would do it. She was too dangerous without them.

"What about your friend, who is regrettably not with us at the moment? Is his mutation purely physical?" Spock asked.

"Oh, Kurt?" Kitty asked. "He's a teleporter, but he can also do other stuff too."

"Like what?" Bones asked.

"Well, like, he blends into shadows. I swear, he turns invisible. Oh, and he can, like, stick to walls and stuff too."

"Well, I'll be." Bones mused. What couldn't these people do?

"Are there more like you?" Spock asked.

"Yes. Mutants are still very much a minority, but the numbers are growing." Jean responded.

"And everyone has different abilities?"

"Well, no. Not everyone's abilities are unique. In fact, one of the most common abilities seems to be telepathy." Jean stated.

"Well, that's interesting." Bones mused. "We've known some humans to exhibit minor telepathic abilities."

"Indeed. It is believed that many, if not all humans, possess a latent telepathic capacity that they simply have not 'unlocked', so to speak." Spock added. His own mother was one of the few who had accessed her telepathy. It wasn't very strong, but impressive for a human nonetheless. He also recalled Dr. Miranda Jones, the telepathic young woman who was the escort for a Medusan ambassador.*

"Huh. I've never thought of that." Jean cocked her head to the side and considered it.

"So what happened to the rest of the mutants? And why didn't _they_ know about mutants?" Kitty asked, indicating the three Starfleet officers with turn of her head.

"Well Kitty, I gathered from these men that we are in the twenty-third century now." Jean looked over at the three men, "I'm sorry for any intrusion. I left your other thoughts and memories alone."

"Quite all right." Spock answered. He would have done the same thing in her position.

Rogue's eyes went wide. "You mean we're in the future?"

"I think so." Jean nodded.

"And all the mutants are gone. Nobody even knows we existed." Rogue breathed. She felt terror rising up in her, as well as anger.

"So you're tellin' me that all we've done, all we've been doin' as X-Men hasn't made a difference? Men like Stryker and Kelly still get their way?" Logan's voice rose.

"You know what dis means." Remy said quietly.

Everyone looked at the Cajun, not following.

He lifted his burning eyes to the group. "It means Magneto was right."

That one statement hit the X-Men like a physical blow. Magneto was right. The humans did want all of the mutants dead, and they would have their way.

"Maybe, but I think what we did, or _do_, as X-Men has made a difference. Captain Kirk, I've taken from you that Earth is part of a United Federation of Planets. Humans and aliens are working together. Aliens with other abilities, like Vulcans, who are telepathic as well." Jean said, nodding towards Spock. "Humans have managed to overcome such xenophobia and accept others. Maybe mutants paid the price, but peace with others was achieved."

"But we didn't make a dang difference." Logan said coldly. "How could we if they don't even remember us."

Everyone fell silent as they pondered what this meant.

Kirk wondered what it felt like to know that your kind had been wiped out, and not only wiped out, but blotted out from the history books as well. That there was no record of even existing.

Spock, ever dutiful to ignore the raw emotions permeating the room, was the first to speak. "Perhaps if we could find out when you left, and even how you got here, we could use that as a reference point in history and answer some of these questions.

Scott quickly supplied Spock with the date they had left, and their location at the time. "We were coming back from a mission. A group of mutants had attacked a police station in California. The Air Force doesn't exactly trust any mutant, so they sent some fighter jets to apprehend us. We were trying to outrun them, then the next thing I know, we're all here."

"The Elf had somethin' to do with it." Logan put in.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"I woke up and all 'a you were unconscious. The whole plane was filled with Kurt's smoke. It was so thick I couldn't breathe." Logan remembered the overpowering stench of sulfur and how the smoke had seemed to choke him.

"But Kurt can't teleport more than three miles, and he certainly can't teleport into the future." Ororo argued.

"I didn't say I knew how, I just knew that he did. How else do you explain a bunch of blue, sulfur-smelling smoke being there? I couldn't even see it was so thick." Logan retorted.

"Maybe Kurt's power is growing. That's not entirely unheard of." Scott suggested.

"And he's the only one of us who didn't make it through so well." Logan added.

"I don't know if this'll help, but when I scanned him, he seemed overexerted, his body nearly depleted of energy. Would that tell you anything?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. Kurt's always sayin' he eats so much because it takes a lot of energy to teleport. I know he can wear himself out doin' it too." Rogue thought aloud.

"What do you think Jean?" Scott asked.

Jean didn't answer. She was deep in thought, remembering those last few moments before everything went black.

"Jean?" Scott tried again.

His voice pulled her out of her trance. "Huh? What?"

"What do you think? Do you think Kurt could have brought us here?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's possible. I…" She trailed off as she remembered her last coherent thought. "I did." She whispered.

"What?" Scott leaned in closer to hear her properly.

"You couldn't have, darlin'. Kurt's smoke was everywhere. It wasn't you." Logan had heard her perfectly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Though Logan had said he'd had enhanced senses, Spock was still surprised that Logan had been able to hear such a barely audible whisper.

"No, _I_ did!" Jean said. "I-I remember Scott asked me to level the plane, so I was trying to use the Phoenix, but…but my mind started to wander. I had a thought that it would be great it if we could go to a place where people don't have this kind of prejudice. Where everyone just got along. Where we weren't hunted and persecuted even when we were just trying to help. I just wanted to disappear and reappear there. And that thought led to one about Kurt's teleportation, and then I sensed that he was about to teleport. I remember, it was like the Phoenix focused on him, and then, here we are."

"Well, if you got us here, you can get us back, Jean." Scott encouraged.

"Maybe. It takes a lot of concentration to use the Phoenix, especially something of this magnitude. That was just an accident." Jean worried, eyebrows knitting together and causing creases on her lovely face.

"What about Kurt? Getting us here almost killed him! We can't make him do that again!" Kitty's heart filled with worry for her fuzzy blue friend. She wanted to get back home, to see Piotr, but she couldn't sacrifice Kurt for that.

"Half-pint's got a point," Logan pointed out. "He ain't exactly in any shape to be teleportin' two feet, much less through time."

"Then we wait until Kurt's well enough." Scott decided.

"You'll lose him when you get back." McCoy interjected. "You better have a dang good doctor there or you _will _lose him. His body can't take that kind of stress."

Scott looked at Jean. "Can you handle it?"

She nodded. "I think so. Dr. McCoy, could you give me some of your medicines, maybe a couple of pointers or instructions or something so I can take care of Kurt when we get back?"

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then, by all means!" Bones felt sure that he could train a monkey with the basics, but if the demon-_Kurt-_-needed surgery, a doctor would definitely be needed. "It might be awhile before he's up to it, though."

"Then we'll wait." Scott was sure this plan would work.

"I don't understand why ya'll are still tryin' to figure out how to get back an' all. It ain't worth it. They'll just kill us all later." Rogue spoke up.

"Maybe we could join Magneto." Remy said quietly.

Scott's visor flared red, struggling to control the energy pulse trying to fight its way out. He lunged at Remy. "You will _never_ say that! Magneto kills innocents! Is that what you're willing to do? Become a monster like him?"

Remy held up his hands, "I did not say dat, _mon ami_. But I tink da question is, what are _you_ willing to do to survive?"

"Scott," Jean said firmly, afraid he might actually hurt Remy. A fight would get messy, and they couldn't afford to damage the ship. Those walls were the only thing keeping them from the cold vastness of space.

Scott released his grip on Remy's collar. "There's got to be a better way."

Now it was Jim and McCoy's turns to be scared. Spock simply would not allow himself to feel the emotion. These people were talking about changing the past. If they did, the present they lived in now might not exist. _They_ might not exist.

"We'll find some way to fix this all," Jim assured them, more to calm them down than anything else. He couldn't risk having seven mutants with highly destructive powers getting upset and losing control on his ship.

"I just wonder why nobody knows about us." Kitty said, shaking her head sadly.

"A very good question." Spock observed. So far, nothing of Earth history had been edited out, at least to his knowledge. They still taught the historical horrors of the Holocaust, slavery, and the Eugenics Wars; hoping that remembering such evil would help them not to make such mistakes again. But why leave out the mutants?

"You mentioned that you were on a mission, and you called yourselves 'X-Men'? What exactly is it that you do as X-Men?" Spock asked.

Cyclops answered. "We protect humans from mutants who abuse their powers, like Magneto. He believes in mutant supremacy. He's tried to kill all of the humans before, but we stopped him. We also protect mutants from humans who would do the same thing."

Spock nodded, considering the implications of what this meant.

Kitty sighed. "Just yesterday Kurt telling me that he thought of us like outlaws, like Robin Hood and Captain Blood. I think he'd just watched an Errol Flynn movie marathon or something, because he kept talking about how we're hated and hunted even though what we're doing is good, just like Robin Hood. And Captain Blood. I swear, he loves that movie more than anything else in the world."

Remy put an arm around Kitty. The two weren't that close, but he could sense that she was extremely worried about her best friend.

Then she got an idea. "Wait, Kurt!"

"What about him, petite?" Remy asked, looking down at the tiny brunette.

"When he teleports, he travels through a different dimension, right?"* Kitty was getting excited.

"Right…" Jean nodded.

"So, if there are multiple dimensions, what if-"

Jean cut her off, "He took us to another dimension! Mutants don't exist here because it's not _our _dimension!"

Kitty grinned, "Exactly!"

The relief in the room was palpable as the threat of extinction was lifted from the mutants' shoulders and the Starfleet men didn't have to worry about the past being changed.

"However, this _is _only a theory. This may very well be your dimension as it is ours." Spock stated.

"Leave it to the pointy-eared hobgoblin to ruin the mood." Bones grumbled.

Spock merely raised and eyebrow and glanced in the doctor's direction.

Kitty leaned in to Logan, "Now _he _really does look like an elf."

Spock chose to ignore the comment. Typical of humans.

"I don't think Kurt would like that guy stealin' his nickname, though." Rogue grinned, keeping her voice low so Spock wouldn't hear her. Little did she know that Vulcans' hearing almost matched Logan's.

"Well, I for one, am going to believe Kitty's theory because I like it better." Remy announced.

"I agree, and until we find out otherwise, I propose that it's the theory we operate on." Scott added.

"But how could we find out otherwise? What could we do?" Kitty asked.

"I might could get in touch with the Professor," Jean thought aloud. "If I concentrated hard enough, we could possibly communicate on an astral plane."

"A what?" Bones asked.

"Kind of a telepathic dimension.* A link that can be established. I might not be strong enough to do it, but he could." Jean answered.

"Whatever works." Bones said. He was glad they were getting this mess sorted out.

A beep came from the wall. "Sickbay to Dr. McCoy."

Kitty couldn't help but giggle. It was funny that this Dr. McCoy wore a blue uniform and the Dr. McCoy she knew had blue fur. She imagined Beast in that outfit and giggled more.

Bones strode over to the comm unit on the wall. "McCoy here. Go ahead, Nurse Chapel."

"Doctor, I think the patient woke up."

"You think?" Bones asked, agitatedly.

"Well, he's gone, sir."

* * *

><p>*Episode from Season three, "Is There No Truth In Beauty?"<p>

*If I'm not mistaken, Kurt doesn't find out about the Brimstone dimension until much later, but I'm taking artistic license and saying that he already knows that he travels through a different dimension, but not about Azazel and all of that from the Draco storyline, which I personally don't care for.

*An astral plane is more of a spiritual dimension, but I feel this works better.

_Author's note,_

_My apologies for not updating sooner. I had been putting off getting a new battery for my computer, due to lack of funds (thank you, college, for draining me of all of my money and time), however, my battery decided that it could not take any more and would not charge. I now have a new battery and am writing again. I apologize for the dullness and disjointedness of this chapter as I am trying to get back into the groove of this story, so to speak. Also, you may have noticed I was channeling _Evolution_ Kitty and Rogue. I have watched the original cartoon, _Evolution_, and _Wolverine and the X-Men_, so these characters will probably be a conglomeration of their movie selves, perhaps comics selves, and animated selves. Reviews are always appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt Wagner opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room, lying on a bed with some large device arched over his chest.* Fear swelled in his heart as he recalled a similar situation, lying strapped to table in William Stryker's base at Alkali Lake.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to teleport. He didn't feel well enough to, but he had to get up, get out of here.

_Bamf_.

His tail swished nervously behind his ankles as he looked around. There was absolutely no one else in the room. He wondered where his friends were. Were they being experimented on? Were they already dead?

His hand instinctively went to his waist, searching for his rosary beads, but they were not there. Figures, he was wearing some blue jumpsuit instead of his uniform.

He grimaced. He didn't like to wear all blue. It just seemed like too much of one color. At least the uniform was a much lighter shade than his fur.

But now wasn't the time to be complaining about outfits. He would leave that to Kitty. Speaking of Kitty...

"_Kätzchen_?" He called hoarsely. "Logan? Cyclops? Anyvone?" He crept to the door, and it opened on its own. He cautiously stepped through it, finding himself in another small office-like room. His eyes caught a hint of black, and turning to see it better, he spied the X-Men's uniforms, all neatly folded. He found his and slipped it on, noticing that his chest was bandaged.

"Vhat happened?" He murmured. All he could remember was being in the _Blackbird_, trying to outrun military fighter jets. Was he in some sort of military base?

Kurt heard a door _swoosh_ open, and immediately jumped to the wall, crawling up to the ceiling.

A blonde woman wearing a blue minidress strode in, purposefully making her way to the adjoining room Kurt had woken up in.

He blushed purple beneath his fur when he accidentally caught sight of her cleavage. From his vantage point directly above her, he'd seen straight down her shirt. Quickly, he averted his eyes and mouthed a prayer for forgiveness.

Thankfully, she left the room. Kurt silently dropped to the floor and went out the door she'd originally come in. He found himself in a much larger room, with empty, unmade beds. There was a hole in the ceiling above one of the beds, but he didn't allow himself to wonder why.

It could have been any one of his friends in distress who'd made that hole. He prayed they were all okay.

He soundlessly stalked to the double doors opposite him and found himself in a hallway. Not wanting to be seen, he climbed the wall to the ceiling and crawled along the labyrinth of halls there. He was quite disappointed to see that there were no shadows. Everything was illuminated quite brightly, making it difficult to hide.

Two men in red shirts were walking down the hallway, talking.

Kurt panicked as one man rolled his head, intent on alleviating some pressure in his neck. He caught sight of Nightcrawler.

"Intruder!" He yelled, immediately drawing his weapon.

His partner followed suit and aimed his weapon at Kurt as well.

Kurt disappeared in his signature _bamf_ and reappeared behind the two men. He couldn't risk them telling others about him.

"_Es tut mir leid, Herren_." (I'm sorry, gentlemen).

The men whirled around, but Kurt was ready. One got a furry fist to the face, knocking him out cold, while the other was held in place by Kurt's tail. Kurt jumped, launching himself into an aerial back flip, and kicked the man with his large feet in the process. His powerful legs sent the red-shirted man flying into a wall, where he too, closed his eyes in the sleep of the unconscious.

Kurt picked up one of the guns the men had been holding. It didn't look like any gun he'd ever seen, and as there was no cartridge, he had no clue how to disarm it. He decided to leave it. He didn't know what he would do with it.

He turned to crawl back to the ceiling when his eyes caught a flash of red.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, one of the redshirts _had_ called in for back-up. A myriad of similarly-clad men and women slowly made their way to Kurt, weapons drawn and aimed directly at him. He groaned.

"Ach, _nein_." Kurt didn't want to hurt anyone else, so he teleported back to the room with the hole in the ceiling and decided to wait there.

* * *

><p>"The intruder has escaped," Security officer Lieutenant Morvick called tersely into his communicator, alerting the Head of Security. "He just disappeared."<p>

"Spread out. Find him." Crackled the reply.

Morvick repeated the orders to his crew. They moved along the corridors of the ship in pairs, sweeping each room they passed.

* * *

><p>"We've gotta go find Kurt." Kitty stated immediately after hearing Nurse Chapel's statement over the Intercom.<p>

"_We_ will. I can't have all of you running around my ship. You'll stay here. Bones, you stay with them. Spock, you're with me." Kirk ordered, rising from his chair and striding confidently out the door.

The duo entered a Turbolift.

"I think it would be wise to start searching in Sickbay, Captain." Spock stated.

"I agree, Mr. Spock. Very…_logical_." Kirk grinned at his Vulcan friend and wondered if Spock even knew Kirk was making fun of him.

Spock stood ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back. His face showed no indication that he understood Kirk's jest. "Indeed, Captain."

Kirk grabbed the Turbolift handle. "Sickbay."

The lift began moving, but suddenly jarred to a stop.

"What the-?" Kirk began. He reached for the Intercom. "Scotty, Turbolift three has stopped working."

"Ah yes. We were havin' a wee bit 'o trouble with it earlier today, Captain." Came the Scotsman's chipper brogue. "Dannae worry now, I'll get ya out in a jiffy." Kirk sighed and looked at his somber first officer. "I guess a few minutes won't make much of a difference."

* * *

><p>Kurt was glad he teleported to the ceiling, for the same woman from before hurried through the room and out the door. This time, he was careful to look away before he caught sight of her cleavage.<p>

He crawled along, wondering if it was safe to go back out, when two more redshirts entered the room. They spotted him on the ceiling and fired at him.

_Bamf_.

Kurt grabbed onto the weapons in their hands and teleported again, reappearing on the other side of the room and chucking the strange guns into the office where he'd found his uniform.

The two security officers stared incredulously at their now-empty hands for a split second before preparing for hand-to-hand combat. The second officer called in their location to their comrades.

Kurt teleported behind the one with the communicator and grabbed his shoulders before teleporting to the ceiling and dropping him. It wasn't very high, but the fall would stun the man.

He let himself drop to the floor and landed gracefully, then dropped to all fours and charged the remaining man. He jumped and disappeared at the last second, before reappearing and grabbing hold of the redshirt's shoulders, using his momentum to spin in a somersault over the man, then throw the man against the wall as Kurt righted himself.

More officers flooded the room, and Kurt took them out in a similar fashion before teleporting back out into the hallway.

Upon finding yet more redshirts, he cursed in German and teleported to the room he'd woken up in. More officers came in, to help their fallen comrades, and Kurt was discovered yet again.

* * *

><p>"It seems he can't disappear to somewhere he hasn't been," Lieutenant Morvick observed to his fellow officers. "Maybe if we corner him, he'll come back here. And when he does, we'll be waiting."<p>

"I heard him swearing in German." Morvick's partner, Lieutenant Atherald, said. "Maybe he doesn't speak English. If we had someone talking to him, maybe he wouldn't be so hostile."

"Who doesn't speak English?" Morvick asked. English was the official Federation language. Everyone spoke English, even the Klingons.

"Maybe _he_ doesn't." Atherald replied.

Morvick flipped open his communicator, "Lieutenant Morvick to Lieutenant Uhura."

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting frustrated now that he had nowhere else to hide. He teleported back to the hallway and charged right through it, missing bright energy beams as he traversed the walls and ceiling as well as the floor.<p>

Two doors opened automatically and Kurt ran right inside, only to find himself in what seemed like a strange elevator, except there were no buttons. He cursed and teleported back to the small office outside of where he'd woken up. This time, there were redshirts waiting on him. He ran on all fours straight for them, his fangs bared, ready for battle.

A stunning African woman wearing a red minidress stepped forward. "_Haltestelle. Wir wollen nicht, dich zu verletzen_." (Stop. We don't want to hurt you.)

Kurt stopped his attack and stood up, but still kept a defensive crouch. "_Wer sind Sie? Wo sind meine Freunde?_" He hissed. (Who are you? Where are my friends?)

Uhura had no clue where his friends were, but she guessed that he was one of the people that had been rescued from the old airplane. "_Mein Name ist _Nyota_. _Nyota Uhura. _Wir finden Ihren Freunden_." (My name is Nyota. Nyota Uhura. We'll find your friends.)

Kurt wasn't sure he could trust her. She seemed genuine enough, but he thought it best to err on the safe side.

Uhura saw the uncertain emotions playing across Kurt's dark face. Fear tingled along her spine. He was obviously dangerous. She knew she needed to calm him before he hurt anyone else. "_Beruhige dich, Liebling. Du bist sicher. Wir werdend dich nicht verletzen_." (Calm down, sweetheart. You're safe. We will not hurt you.)

Kurt visibly started at her statement. _Liebling_? She had called him _Liebling_. What Americans didn't understand was that _Liebling_ was a very special term, reserved for one that was very dear to another's heart. It was not used frivolously like when Rogue called strangers "Sugar" or Gambit called women "_chère_". Obviously, this woman did not know these things, but the sentiment was not lost on Kurt. He straightened a little, letting himself relax ever so slightly.

"Are you getting anywhere, Uhura?" Morvick asked impatiently.

"I think so. Just wait." Uhura replied. She didn't want their blue intruder getting nervous, thinking they might be planning something. "_Wie ist Ihr Name_?" (What is your name?)

"Nightcrawler." Kurt was starting to get the idea that they thought he didn't speak English. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. They might talk openly amongst themselves about any plans they had or where his friends were. He might learn some valuable information. But then his witty side wanted to start speaking in French, Romani, and Spanish as well, just to throw them off.* Then again, he was starting to trust this Nyota. "I speak English."

Nyota looked shocked for a moment. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't trust you. Those people _did_ shoot at me, after all." Kurt said, gesturing to the mass of redshirts.

"I'm sorry, Nightcrawler." Uhura offered up an apologetic smile. "They're more of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of people."

"Ach, I know the type." Kurt grimaced. He knew the type all too well. His position as an X-Man constantly pitched him against many such people.

Uhura opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted.

"I believe I have located Nightcrawler, Captain."

"Thank you, Spock. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes." Kirk said sarcastically. Maybe there _was_ such a thing as Vulcan humor. Or maybe the humans were rubbing off on Spock.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock inclined his head politely.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his codename. "_Und_ who are you?"

"Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship _Enterprise_. Your friends are worried about you, Kurt." Kirk extended a hand to the blue-furred mutant.

Kurt took it, but he wasn't quite so sure he trusted this man. "Vhere are they?"

Jim confidently looked into Kurt's solid yellow eyes, a gesture he often used to intimidate others, but Nightcrawler met and held his gaze. Jim decided he liked Nightcrawler. "The Briefing Room. We were just discussing how you all came to be here."

"They're all alright, then?"

"Yes. They're waiting on you."

Kurt looked at the blonde, overly-confident man and then to the pointed-eared man next to him. How did he know this was not a trap?

_Jean? Can you hear me?_ Kurt thought as loudly as he could.

_Kurt! Yes, I can hear you. Are you all right? _Jean asked.

_Just fine. _Kurt glanced around the myriad unconscious bodies and weapons littering the floor, as well as the men and women who had been trying to shoot him before his conversation with Nyota. _Do you know a Captain Kirk?_

_Yes. He and Mr. Spock were supposed to go find you. I gather they did._

Ja. _I guess I should go vith them now?_

Jim looked at Kurt as if he were crazy, just standing there silently, eyes unfocused as if he were daydreaming, right then and there. "Spock, what is he doing?" He nearly whispered.

Spock stilled, concentrating and drawing on his own telepathic ability. "Though I can't be sure without a mindmeld, I believe he is having a telepathic conversation with Dr. Grey."

"Amazing," Kirk muttered.

_Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Kitty's getting impatient. She wants to see you. _Jean supplied the message with what she was seeing: Kitty pacing the Briefing Room, her delicate face twisted into a small scowl.

"They should have found him by now!" Kitty complained.

Kurt chuckled to himself. Oh, that _Kätchzen_. She was something else. _Then I vill be right there._ He turned his blue, fuzzy head to look at Captain Kirk. "If you vould please, _mein Kapitän_, I vould like to see my friends now."

Kirk smiled. "Of course. Mr. Spock, if you would take Mr. Wagner to the Briefing Room…"

"Certainly, Captain." Spock glanced at Kurt before turning and making his way for the door.

Kurt gave one last look to Nyota. "_Auf Wiedersehen, schön Dame_." (Goodbye, beautiful lady.) He grinned at her, yellow eyes sparkling.

Uhura found herself blushing at his last comment. She watched him walk away, tail twitching this way and that behind his legs, and even though she was a lover a languages, of all words, only one popped into her mind that she felt accurately described Nightcrawler.

_Beautiful_.

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Mr. Spock into a Turbolift and watched as Spock grabbed a handle and twisted it. "Deck five." He called.<p>

So that's how it worked, eh? Kurt could have kicked himself for not figuring it out. But then again, he'd been in kind of a tizzy at the time.

He glanced over at the greenish-tinted man. He found it funny that their ears both were the same shape. Truth be told, the only other pointy-eared mutant he'd ever met was Beast, and his ears were usually covered by his thick mane of hair.

Spock noticed the furry mutant's smile. He didn't understand human emotion, but he could see no reason for smiling at the moment. He had told his mother once (when she'd made the observation that he still hadn't learned to smile, despite all the time he spent among humans) that humans smile with such little provocation. Granted, as he was always surrounded by humans and a naturally curious being, he observed and researched triggers for smiling in humans. As far as he knew, there were none present at the moment.

"May I ask why you are smiling?" He asked flatly.

He watched as Nightcrawler's smile turned into a fanged grin and his solid yellow eyes sparkled with humor. "I like your ears."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Thank you." It was the only appropriate response, but he was also aware of a human custom of returning a compliment. He considered telling Nightcrawler that he liked his ears too, but he really didn't care for the fact that the mutant had pointed ears. It was an interesting mutation, yes; one that he would like to study, regarding Kurt's uncanny appearance, but personally, he had no affinity for ear shape. Ears were ears and they served their purpose.

The Turbolift doors slid open and Spock strode out, taking long strides. Briefly, he wondered if Nightcrawler had any trouble keeping up. Spock had noticed that the mutant stood on his toes, unlike normal humans. He glanced back to see Nightcrawler was having no trouble following him, though he walked with a bowlegged, however fluid and graceful gait; obviously a result from the fact that his knees seemed to stay bent.

They approached the Briefing Room and the doors slid open.

"Kurt!" Kitty shrieked as she flew towards her friend.

Kurt caught her, wincing at the pain in his chest from the impact of Kitty's body slamming into his, but smiled nonetheless. "Ah, _Kätzchen_, did you miss me?"

Kitty looked up into his chrome yellow eyes. "Nah. Well, maybe just a little."

"Good to see ya up and at 'em, Elf." Came Logan's gruff voice.

Kurt released Kitty from his grasp. "It is good to _be_ 'up and at 'em', _mein Freund_."

"How come Kurt got to keep his uniform?" Rogue scowled.

"_Hallo_ to you too, _Schwester_." Kurt smiled. "I found it and changed. I don't like to vear so much blue."

Kitty swatted his shoulder. "Why Kurt, I had no idea you were so vain."

Kurt shrugged good-naturedly, smiling all the while.

"Well too bad for you, because when you get back to Sickbay, I'll need you to wear the jumpsuit. I can't try and keep an eye on that incision with that dagblasted black leather suit a' yours." Dr. McCoy scowled at Kurt.

"_Es tut mir Leid,_ _mein Freund_. I don't believe ve have met." Kurt said, turning to the old, Southern doctor. (I'm sorry, my friend.)

Kitty leaned in and said with a smirk, "_That's_ Dr. McCoy."

Kurt laughed, thinking of their own Dr. McCoy. He wasn't quite sure why it was so funny; it just was.

"Darn right." Bones snapped. "Now you've seen your friends, it's back to Sickbay for you."

"Me?" Kurt asked innocently, "But I don't feel sick."

"You just had surgery. I don't care if you don't _feel_ sick. Now move your tail and let's go."

"If you say so, _Herr Doktor_." Kurt began to move his tail back and forth behind his head, in large half-circles.

Everyone in the room, except Bones and Spock, laughed. Kurt's face looked so innocent.

"It's a figure of speech, you overgrown plush toy!" Dr. McCoy's eyebrows were so close together, they were threatening to merge and become a unibrow.

Kurt stopped playing around with his tail and his face became thoughtful. "That's new. If I vere a plush toy, vhat vould I be called?" He wondered out loud.

"Bamf!" Kitty responded immediately.

"_Was_?_*_ Bamf?"

"You mean like 'bad a-" Gambit started, but Kitty cut him off.

"No! That's the sound you make when you teleport! Bamf!" Kitty clarified.

"Why are we havin' this conversation?" Logan complained.

"I've never thought of that. So, when I teleport, I go _bamf_? I like it. I think it vill let people know that they are in the presence of a bad A mother F-er." Kurt joked.

"Kurt! You're Catholic! You can't say those words!" Kitty scolded him. "Besides, Bamf was going to be your plush toy name."

"I didn't say the vords! I am a good Catholic, you know. But I do like bamf for my teleportation sound." He laughed. "I'm so cool, I get my own sound effects!"

"Don't get full a' yerself or nothin', Sugar. You don't wanna get a big head." Rogue drawled.

Kurt's expression became serious. "That vould be bad. Then I vould look so veird!" He shook his head at the absurdity of how he would look with a giant head.

This earned another round of laughter. As if he didn't already look weird.

"All right, enough!" Bones growled. "Back to Sickbay!"

Kurt offered a designedly fake sad gaze to his friends and sighed theatrically. "All right, _Herr Doktor_. Lead the vay."

"That's more like it," Bones harrumphed.

"Dr. McCoy, can we come with him?" Kitty asked, her blue eyes large and pleading.

Bones considered it for a minute. It was probably best that he keep an eye on all of them. "Sure, why not. Come on."

The X-Men followed Bones out the door.

Rogue fell into stride next to her adopted brother*. "Boy, do we have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>*This is the same thing as what I believe was a device that produced a sterilization feild, used in "Journey to Babel" when Dr. McCoy was operating on Sarek.<p>

*Kurt's foster mother from the circus, Madame Margali Szardos, is French as well as Romani. I imagine she would have taught her children these languages as well. And Spanish is a useful language to know, so being the smart guy that Kurt is, I just imagine he would know it. Plus, he's traveled all over the world with his circus (at least in the movie), he's probably picked up a thing or two during that time.

*Prounounced "vas".

*Clarification: Rogue is the adopted sibling. I know this, but that's the best way to word it.

_Author's note,_

_Thanks for reading! I apologize for the wait (and the focus on Nightcrawler, if that's not your thing. He's my favorite and I already went four chapters without him. I had to make up for it somehow.) Chapter six will be up soon. If you have any questions, comments, _constructive_ criticism, or even something you would like to see, feel free to write a review. They are always appreciated. Also, if you would like to know what Kurt looks like with a giant head, the artists who brought us X_-Men: _Evolution actually had a scene where Kurt was messing with his image inducer and ended up looking extremely buff, morbidly obese, and had a giant head. The good Professor "fixed" it for him and programmed it to make Kurt look like a girl when he turned it on. I don't remember which episode it is, but it's probably on Youtube or Google Images somewhere. One last thing. If anyone's interested, there is a _Star Trek: TOS/Uncanny X-Men_ crossover comic. I have not been able to read it, though. There is also a _Star Trek: TNG/Uncanny X-Men_ comic, as well as novel. I have read those. Pretty good, though the comic seemed a little rushed (which it was). Again, thanks for reading._


End file.
